1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to input and output (I/O) terminal interfaces for communication between input and output field devices, and programmable logic controllers (PLCs), and for communication between input and output field devices, and other field master devices, such as a host device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular I/O terminal interface for communication over MODBUS encoded Ethernet to TCP.
2. Background of the Invention
Within industrial automation systems market, there are various types of communications network protocols which were developed for products, such as PLCs, to run on the products to be networked together, and for the field devices to be monitored and controlled from various locations within the particular automation systems. Thus, various types of input and output communications devices have been produced to communicate within the various types of communications protocols for the various types of communications networks for the automation systems. For example, FIG. 2 shows various types of communications protocols, such as Interbus-S, Profibus DP, Modbus Plus, Echelon, Seriplex, CAN DeviceNet, CAN SDS, and CANCAL, to name only a few. An additional protocol is FIPIO. Each of these various communications network types require specific input and output devices for communication with the input and output field devices based on the various types of communications protocols each having specific and different communications requirements.
In addition, not only does each network protocol require different input and output communication devices for communication with the various above protocols, but there is also the need of having input and output communication devices for communication directly with the PLCs. Communication between the PLCs and the input and output communication devices can have yet another type of communication protocol which may require different types of input and output communication devices for each different type or brand of PLC.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention is a communications adapter for interfacing between MODBUS over Ethernet to TCP for the communication of information between field devices and a field master using these types of protocols. Field devices can include devices such as digital or binary inputs, digital or binary outputs, analog inputs, analog outputs, QPR units or other special units, and INTIO devices to name only a few. Field masters can include programmable logic controllers (PLCs) (sometimes referred to as process control devices or PCDs), application specific controllers, and host computers/devices such as a personal computer with industrial automation software running thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,059 discloses various types of controllers within a control structure for interfacing with the field devices, as well as user interface of a personal computer having industrial automation software running thereon.
The communications adapter is for providing an interface between a master device and an I/O device (body) having an output and/or an input. In the case of the I/O body having an output, the adapter has a TCP port for coupling to the master device via a transmission path for receiving a request message. The adapter also has a connector for operable coupling to the I/O device for receiving the output of the I/O device. The adapter further has an interface circuit operably connected to the TCP port and the connector for transmitting a response message over the transmission path in response to the request message, the response message correlating to the output received from the I/O device. The request message and the response message is limited to a length that is less than a TCP transaction length and/or a maximum transmission unit limit, or both, depending on the embodiment of the present invention.
The present invention also includes a method for providing a connection between a master device and an I/O device having an output and/or and input. In the case of the method for providing a connection between a master device and an I/O device having an output, the method includes receiving over a transmission path a request message on a preregistered TCP port selected from a plurality of TCP ports. The method also includes receiving the output from the I/O device. The method further includes transmitting a response message over the transmission path in response to the request message, the response message correlating to the output of the I/O device. The request message and/or the response message is limited to a length that is less than both a TCP transaction length and/or a maximum transmission unit limit, or both, depending on the embodiment of the present invention.
In the case of the method for providing a connection between a master device and an I/O device having an input, the method includes receiving over a transmission path a request message on a preregistered TCP port selected from a plurality of TCP ports. The method also includes transmitting a response message over the transmission path in response to the request message. The method further includes transmitting data to the input of the I/O device in response to the request message. The request message and/or the response message is limited to a length that is less than a TCP transaction length and/or a maximum transmission unit limit, or both, depending on the embodiment of the present invention.
The communications adapter (adapter or COM-adapter) attaches to an input/output body as is described U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/036,565 and/or German Patent No. DE 196 15 093, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Specifically, the communications adapter is configured to directly attach to and communicate through at least an in-data port, the out-data port, and the identification port of the input/output body. In addition, the communications adapter is also configured to communicate with MODBUS over Ethernet type field masters. The communications adapter can have an input multiplexer for accepting data from the in-data port and from the identification port, an output multiplexer for providing data to the out-data port, and a processor for communicating with the input multiplexer and the output multiplexer. The processor is also provided for converting the data, received from the input multiplexer and the output multiplexer. Field bus circuitry is also connected between the processor and the field bus, within the communications adapter, for allowing the processor to communicate with the field master on the field bus.
Alternatively, the communications adapter has at least one application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for accepting data from the in-data port and from the identification port, and for providing data to the out-data port. The ASIC converts the data to and from a MODBUS over Ethernet communications protocol of a PLC type of field master.
The present invention can take the form of a communications adapter adapted to only an input body or only an output body having the same advantages and the full input/output body, as is understood with reference to the incorporated references above. Thus, the invention allows inexpensive standard network components to be used in place of specialized real time field bus components in communicating with industrial sensor and actuator devices. This enables major savings in cost and complexity when connecting simple devices to a network solution involving programmable controllers or other industrial computer systems, since the same networking infrastructure components can be shared. Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention.